Ending Start
by Demoncatcher
Summary: Hiei finds that he is missing a part of his life, and feels that he needs to go back to the demon world to find it. Rated for future sex, and language
1. The End

It wasn't worth it. I hated all that surrounded me. It was in superior. There was no point to waste my selfless life in the shit hole. I was more alone then all around me thought I was. I had no choice to stay in this wretched land. I was just a prisoner, in-between life, and death. Why did I follow these rules? Why did I have to take this pain, I did not long for freedom, or love like humans do. I lived for death, and it friends, doom, and despair.

As I waited for Kurama to get home, I wondered why I sat up in that tree outside his house. Was there really anything that interesting about this old tree, there was no point. Well I really had no choice. As I saw Kurama return, I jumped down. "What do you do all day, fox?" I said sharply. He stared at me. Finally, his words broke the silence. "I was studying for my pre med. Unlike you Hiei, I have much work to do." He said it as if he, Suichi, were smarter then I. Fool, I thought. "Hn, at least I know what to do with my time then spend it with my nose buried in a book." I said with a smirk.

We walked into the house. His mother was working busily in the kitchen. I walked behind him to his room. It was smaller then Hiei remembered. "Fox, wasn't there a wall here?" I said. "Yes, but we blew it, and made one here, it was in the way of the computer, see." He pointed to the computer. "I'm not blind fox." I replied, with a smile. As he turned, he knocked over a vase, with a rose in it. An image entered my head. He pictured a rose falling to the ground. As he plummeted to his doom, and hit the ground, looking up at Makai. "Fox..." Hiei said quietly. His hand began to bleed. "Fox, I have to go now." And with that, I was gone.

Nothing ever stopped these thought and the paint attached to them. I wondered why this was all happening to me. It's that nothing I could do would distracted me when, I remembered how I shot myself in the back again. I never let me in peace. Every time something happened from my past, I re lived it. Not only the sounds, and people, but the pain, so much pain. As I looked down at my bleeding hand, I made the biggest decision of my life... I looked at the sky, and saw the blood color in my mind. Another image came to me. It was a child, a small one, and not much older then 6. I had taken the life of his mother, and he wanted me to take his, just to see her again. Just like me, the same with my mother. But I was too cruel. I wouldn't kill him. I knew him now. He tried to kill me. But I have learned. Just because you take the life of someone, will not give you the life of your loved one.

"Ouch!" Someone said. I had walked into that person as I was staring at the ground. "Geese! Are you blind you idiot!?" The man yelled. "I walked by him. Refraining from breaking his teeth. I was busy. It was beginning to get dark. My hand had been bleeding for at least an hour. Finally, it ended, I sighed in relief. As I looked around, I knew I had to tell the others. Painfully I walked back to Kurama's home. I let myself into his room, where there he was working on his computer. "Fox..." I muttered. Kurama turned toward me. He stared for a moment; his eyes were wide and suspicious. "Hiei, are you, okay?" "N-no, I'm, I'm not. I think I should get... wh-what I want to say is..." My voice trailed off. I was too stunned to speak. "Hiei...If you want to stay the night to rest you may..." Kurama said to me. "No fox, I mean I'm, I'm leaving." I said. The words painfully rolled out of my mouth. I turned, and left the small house. I would leave it for Kurama to tell Yuske, and Kuabara. I would loose my stomach if I tried. As I walked slowly down the streets, I didn't really know where I was going. I was going to go. But I could not stay. There was too much peace here. Too much, "Joy" as humans called it.

I wandered slowly down the streets. My eyes were closed as I walked. I was almost to Spirit World. I didn't want to tell Koenma. He wouldn't wan to hear it. I would no longer settle for this mediocre crap they made me put up with. I was sick and tired of all of this, these orders and all. A tear rolled down my cheek. I don't know why, but I look back know, and don't understand why I dropped down and began to cry. I had blood in my tears. The dripped forlornly down my face and on to my hands. I stood, still slightly crying. As I opened the doors to Spirit World, many demons scurried around me, talking to me, asking me why I was here. I did not answer them. They needed no answer, because they all knew. I opened the doors to Koenma's Office. "H-Hiei!!!" Koenma screeched. "You fool... I came for a reason other than to kill you." I said. "What do you want Hiei." "To leave, I am so sick of this pathetic world. So, I thought I would tell you. I knew if I did not you would send people after, and thought I ran away from all of this." I said, smiling in my mind.


	2. Good bye, i think

"Well, Hiei, you can't just run, where are you going anyway!" Koenma shouted. I stared at him, waiting for him to get off his desk and start asking dumb questions. Finally, he did. "If you must know, I have no iota of an idea of where the fuck I'm going. As long as I'm not here, I'm happy." I said.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, which is why I'm angry. If we don't know where you're going, we can't keep control over your record, Hiei." I then sighed at what he said. I was smart enough to know that this would happen. I looked down at him.

"Look, you don't control the demon world as well as I thought you did. So, once I enter it, my name is cleared. So, since you don't control me there, you wouldn't control my record. But I'm going to let _you _go ahead and take it, with my picture and everything. So you'll feel like your still in control of me." And with that, I stepped out of his office.

That was when that dreaded noise passed through my ears.

"Hiei! Wait you can't do this!

I could think of one name, Kuabara. And the next one that came to my mind was Urameshi. I growled at the thought of that ignorant ape and that detective. As I turned I saw them running up the streets, so, I kept walking. I began to run, knowing they would catch me, but I had an idea. They began to catch up, until they were so close, I did what entered my mind first. I stopped, turned and watch them run into each other. I smirked at the thought.

"What are you doing? Imbeciles...." I muttered.

"Hiei, you cant leave, we need you to fight! We can't do all of this alone you know!" Yuske said, as I saw he was still on the ground.


End file.
